Pheonix's Dragon
by BladeBlaster
Summary: He died then was unexpectedly came back . Aichi Sendou is now a devil for Kourin Pheonix . So that's what Kourin's identity was ? Now his life will once again change forever , using his new powers he's not exactly going to create a harlem . He's going to protect the weak from evil , typical . How will Aichi's life change now ? PUT IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1 A Golden Wish

Note its been AWHILE since I've seen high school DxD so stuff might not be on point . " Why not ? " Well I was thinking of binge rewatching it but ... Some episodes are blocked in this country . " Ah , makes sense though " I watched it on YouTube originally but now it's gonna be hard to rewatch it . It's been a whole year so things might be a little fuzzy . Anyway I've been waiting to make this crossover since I made a fanfiction account . Oh and one last thing don't worry about the other series they will continue , just don't feel like updating especially with the lack of support ... ( groan ) " Maybe people aren't into seeing their favorites suffer " Aichi tell me have you read some of the Vanguard fanfictions no ... Almost all those people torture y'all WAY worse than I do . " ...really " Yeah if you think I'm bad you obviously haven't read a lot of vanguard fanfictions .

Chapter 1

A golden wish

" AICHI ! " , Blaster Blade yelled .

There was nothing they could do... Has the void really won ? They all thought ... A void influenced Leon was laughing maniacally as his purple aura grew .

" Aichi..." , Kourin thought she was about to break out into tears . Everyone looked on in despair at the sight ... Kai was speechless , it was over the void was fully consuming Leon and Aichi was...dead...

Aichi's life was quite literally flashing before his eyes ... " No... " , Aichi thought . " No no NOOOOOO... Not before I even finish the battle ... Then that means everything...IT was all ... For NOTHING !... Gold Paladins , Blaster Blade , Cray ... Everyone I failed them all ...Kai intrusted me to win...gold...? " , Aichi continued his trail of thought .

" What is your wish " , the voice sounded awfully familiar ... He saw a lot of gold ...Blond hair...it sparkled like gold...gold..." It's kinda like Kourin's hair " , Aichi thought . It reminds him of blond Ezel's hair to , but when he saw it he first thought Kourin .

" I... I... " , he could barely respond .

" The cost depends on how big the wish is " , the voice continued .

" I don't care about the price ! If I can I'm going to save everyone ! I wish to LIVE ! " , responded Aichi full of resolve , there was no hesitation in his voice . His eyes were sparkling at the opportunity to save everyone .

The figure was now clear ... In the void of gold he was in . The figure with the familiar voice ...Kourin ?

" I am from the house of Pheonix , Kourin Pheonix ! "

Aichi seemed to be the only one seeing this . Kourin bent down and grabbed Aichi by the chin . Aichi just looked in awe , he was suprised of this turn of events . " From now on Aichi Sendou you are my knight , my one and only knight " , said Kourin .

In reality , Takuto smirked it was the right choice to give Kourin's memory back . Now Aichi can fight the void , but also now he's a devil . " Oh well , everything can't be perfect " , Takuto thought .

Leon looked suprised as everyone when the clearly dead Aichi just came back to life . Everyone was wide eyed and had the most dumbfounded looks on their faces . " Is he a zombie ? " , Kamui says befuddled at this event .

" Nope , he is now a devil " , Kourin thought smiling she finally had her memories back .

Aichi was suprised as well he felt better than ever now . He felt this new power surging through him , he noticed his right hand felt a bit num . It was the hand he always used while dramatically calling his units . Though he didn't let that stop him ... Nothing could stop him from defeating the void now . Void Leon grinded him teeth angerly he was sure that Aichi was supposed to die from that . " He did but came back to life " , Leon thought .

" How is it possible that an unholy creature , a devil would revive him . Once all life on Earth was destroyed they'd be able to rule what devil would waste that opportunity ? " , the void thought .

" So what are you waiting for Leon ? Aren't we going to finish our cardfight ? " , Aichi broke the awkward silence . Aichi grinned " Let's finish this Leon you and me " , Aichi continued , annoying the void . As much as the void hoped to attempt to kill him again it couldn't now .

And cut , Chat session !BladeBlaster : Hiya missed me

Aichi : No

BladeBlaster : That's mean Aichi

Kourin : YEESSSSS BLADEBLASTER-SAMA NOW AICHI'S ALL MINE SCREW LANG !

Lang Yaio : ( with fire behind her and having a big anime tick mark ) Back away from my Aichi ( drawing her katana )

( Aichi flinched )

Kourin :( Hugging on Aichi pulling his towards herself ) Sorry Lang , but go back to Possessed Cardfighter you're not in this fic .

( Lang angerly turns to me )

BladeBlaster : Stop whining you're Possessed Cardfighter exclusive

Aichi : Really ?

BladeBlaster : Yep , I have another oc in that's in that position , but you wouldn't know that . I never got around to writing Supernatural Vanguard , I just haven't felt like writing it . Especially since , its been so long I'd have to revise the story like a certain other fic .

Aichi : What's his name ?

BladeBlaster : Well since there's no telling when I'll write it ... Oh well what the heck , his name's Ryu

Aichi : Like Street Fighter ? Oh well , BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard! Or Highschool dxd .


	2. Chapter 2 Hunted

**_Sup it's been awhile , oh and I_** **have** ** _a important question . What color should Aichi's dragon be ? Also , what should it's ability be ? I'm still stumped on that ._**

 ** _Chapter 2 Hunted_**

 _The void was defeated ..._

But , now that was over he wondered about Kourin and also his hand . Especially , this strange feeling he had . He felt different from before , like all of his senses were enhanced . He even felt stronger along with , this strange presence .

Misaki & Kamui ran up to him . " Wow bro , how did you do that ? " , Kamui was still dumbfounded Aichi rose from the dead . Misaki was equally shocked , she's seen crazy things , but coming back from the dead took the cake . " I... " , Aichi didn't know how to answer his question . Aichi had the most questions of them all .

Takuto was still grinning " Not only a demon but a dragon " . He went meet Aichi and the others to restore Cray .

Once that was done they headed back to Earth ... And Aichi waited for a chance to question Kourin .

Unfortunetly , he couldn't get the chance , so he had to wait a bit ...

At Miaji ... Well now he was at a new school with Misaki . Everything seemed normal , besides the other day , but we won't talk about that now . But , once he entered the classroom he had a strange feeling . He decided to ignore it , for now . He'd be safe at school , right ? That's when he realized it was hostile and aimed towards him . He looked to a redhead with yellow eyes , he sensed this strange energy . He walked by and... PLOP , he was about to trip on the way to his desk when ... Aichi stopped himself halfway " There's no way I could of done that before " , Aichi thought to himself . He could tell the hostile redhead tried to trip him , also that he was glaring daggers at him . Well , Aichi " tried " to ignore him " I'm glad looks can't kill " , Aichi thought .

You could say his first day at Miaji was interesting . With Aichi tempted to look over his shoulder the entire time .

He soon left to go to Card Capital , Aichi could only pray if he could to loose him . Unfortunately , for Aichi that was futile he didn't know rather to confront him or not . Both options seemed dangerous , before going into Card Capital he looked behind him just in case . Aichi flinched when he saw the his mysterious classmate right beside him . Aichi practically...well he did jump . His classmate continued walking towards him . He jestered Aichi to follow him , Aichi was still in shock . " I'm not sure if it's safe to follow him " , Aichi thought uneasy . Aichi stood there for a second when... Murder intent suddenly filled the atmosphere around him . His classmate glared again .

" Follow me you rouge demon " , his classmate said in a serious tone .

Aichi looked shocked still , he forced himself to follow him . Aichi followed him to a place with no bystanders to be seen .

" My name is Nadoki Ishida , you won't forget it because I'm going to kill you ! " , said the now deemed Nadoki confidently . " My name is Aichi Sendou..." , Aichi quickly grabbed his mouth . " " Why did I say that ? " , Aichi thought , now he knew his name . " I already know but I'm gonna forget it . Cause you're dead here then it be useless to remember ! " , Nadoki replied arrogantly . Aichi was well scared...to say the least . He had no idea why this Nadoki even wanted to kill him . Nadoki cracked him knuckles as the tension rose . " What do I do ?! " , Aichi thought . Nadoki charged ! But , then...

A pillar of golden fire rose up between him !

" Hmph , I wanted to surprise him tomorrow oh well "

 **Chat Session**

 **Aichi : KOUR...**

 **BladeBlaster : Don't spoil it !**

 **Nadoki : Sup , so it's my debut . Ironic , I'm hunting Aichi !**

 **Aichi : Not funny**

 **Kourin : Well see you soon my knight**

 **Aichi : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard ! Or Highschool DxD**


	3. Chapter 3 Kourin Pheonix

Continuing **the questions on Aichi's dragon , what class should it be ? And how it became a sacred gear ? I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS DRAGON PLEASE !**

 **Chapter 3 Kourin Pheonix**

" Hello , Aichi "

Aichi was shocked once again . He looked up to she Kourin sitting on a building...WITH WINGS ?!

" Kourin ?! "

" Huh , what's going on here ? " , Nadoki asked confused . " Well , before you fight my devil consider what killing him will cause " , Kourin responded . " Stop being coy ! Damn ! " , replied Nadoki agitated . Aichi was only focused on Kourin . " Oh well , FIGHT ME ! Da- " , Nadoki soon realized he was being ignored . That throughly pissed him off . Aichi was still focused on Kourin " I have a lot of questions for you " , Aichi thought .

" HEY LISTEN ! "

Aichi quickly clutched his ears " My ears , this advanced hearing doesn't help " , Aichi thought . His attention instantly focused to the yelling Nadoki .

" Can we talk about this ? Settle the matter through a less violent method ? Like Vanguard " , Aichi replied though he knew Nadoki wouldn't listen . " WHAT THE HELL IS VANGUARD ! " , Nadoki yelled in response . " Can you stop yelling ? " , Aichi replied .

" I asked you a question " , Nadoki said a little quieter . Aichi smiled " He finally stopped yelling " , Aichi thought . " Well it's like this ... " , Aichi now started explaining what Vanguard was . Along with tricking Nadoki to have a match with him at Card Capital . Although for Aichi , he lost his chance to question Kourin again . At least he made Nadoki forget about killing him .

After Nadoki got owned , he ended up buying a deck and leaving . Which made Aichi a bit bummed thinking he didn't hold back enough . Yep , Aichi completely forgot about Nadoki's attempt to kill him . Afterward , Kai got it across in a Kai-like manner that Nadoki was interested in Vanguard .

Aichi now arrived at school for a big shock .

" Nice to meet you , my name is Kourin Tastsunagi "

" I thought she said her last name was Pheonix ? " , Aichi thought to himself while he was dumbfounded .

" I look forward to getting along with you " , Kourin continued saying that last part looking straight at Aichi . That only made him flinch and blush . With that Kourin smiled , making Aichi as red as Rias's hair . And she proceeded to sit behind Aichi . Aichi attempted to hide his blush from Kourin . Which only made her happier . Their were much whispering from the rest of the class from this whole seen . Thought Aichi didn't notice one look from a certain bull cut . He was too busy hiding . Aichi's innocence made Kourin very joyful , she wasn't exactly like Rias . She preferred having someone extremely innocent than a colossal perve . And Aichi she both liked and was extremely innocent , two for one making Aichi perfect to be her knight . Not to mention his clan and having a dragon for a sacred gear helped to .

The day continued on with Aichi being surrounded by death glares ... Along with trying to avoid giving any indication he liked Kourin ." Trying " is the key word .

It was hard for Kourin to approach Aichi with all the people constantly swarming her .

Misaki overheard the whole hop la about a idol entering their school . After hearing that Aichi was in her class she knew it was no coincidence . She knew instantly it was Kourin before hearing the name . This just made her sigh .

Aichi got the idea to have a Cardfight Club . Then he can spread knowledge about Vanguard to his clueless school . ( BladeBlaster : He's so innocent )

The next day , Aichi tried to hand out flyers , but unfortunately no one seemed interested . Until...

" You're trying to start this all by yourself ? "

Aichi saw Kourin holding the flyer , of course he tried to hold back his blush . " Uh... Yeah , I hope to get people here interested in Vanguard . " , Aichi replied . " You'll need some help , I'll join " , Kourin said smiling at Aichi as if she were trying to provoke a reaction . " ...Thank you ! " , Aichi replied . Suddenly , the crowd of boys around Kourin were begging to join .

Kourin turned around at this " To make sure only serious Cardfighters join our club , it's now a rule that you have to defeat Aichi or me " , Kourin responded . Making Aichi flinch as he was surrounded by determined looks . Leaving Aichi to the mercy of fanboys , she walked away joyously .

The he was a figure with bat-like wings in the distance ...

" This is a interesting scene "

 **Chat Session**

 **BladeBlaster : There was a bit of my OTP KourinXAichi in this chapter**

 **Kourin : Did you enjoy it ?**

 **Aichi : Enjoy what ? ( with genuine confusion )**

 **Nadoki : Clueless**

 **Kourin : ( sweat drops ) I expected that**

 **BladeBlaster : Here's a name for the dragon Tsukimugen , that's all I got I still need : color , ability , class , etc ,**

 **Aichi : ? , what's Kourin talking about ? Anyway , BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight ! Vanguard ! or Highschool DxD**


End file.
